<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>去年今日 by fiddler (Nanwang)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859617">去年今日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler'>fiddler (Nanwang)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Caster/Merlin | Caster, Gilgamesh|Archer/Gilgamesh|Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>去年今日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔伽美什性情乖戾。阿尔托莉雅评价他「只有一点漂亮」，罗马尼说「吉尔伽美什只要不说话就是完美的」。梅林安布罗修斯不完全赞同。金发青年唇色凉薄，话音冷冷，好似利剑出鞘，就观赏性而言足令人满意。选修课梅林坐在他身旁。吉尔伽美什会做笔记，一项与他给人的印象不相符的优点。课本摊开，纸面清洁，勾画了了。他的字迹工整且削瘦，笔画向上勾起，一点尖锐的棱角。看什么？觉察梅林的目光，他无声询问。我上课没有做笔记，一个正当理由，你能把书借给我吗？<br/>吉尔伽美什与他对视片刻。<br/>梅林发觉自己相当喜欢对方的眼睛——罕见的赤色，像某种珍稀的玉石。<br/>你不需要。他说。</p><p>大不列颠青年从那句话起陷入单方面恋爱。吉尔伽美什身上集结他喜爱的所有要素——美丽之物总是令人心生爱慕。青年有形状漂亮的手指，纤长优雅的脖颈，白皙如新雪的皮肤在太阳底下发出柔和的光。偶尔梅林会在花园里见到他。吉尔伽美什低头，专心侍弄一丛花；有些时候，青年身旁也会站着其他人。<br/>不要动，葛饰应为的画笔抵着下巴，这个角度刚刚好。<br/>那就快点。模特对小画家命令道。</p><p>吉尔伽美什对欣赏的人和小孩子一向比对他人温柔许多，梅林已经在观察的过程中注意到了。他唯一没料到的大约只有此吉尔伽美什非彼吉尔伽美什，直到他在走廊上与少女描述的本人擦肩而过。<br/>正体穿着一件皮夹克，径自闯进活动室。今天是爱丽丝生日，吉尔伽美什说，西杜丽让你回去陪她挑礼物。<br/>我知道了。Gilgamesh，梅林的暗恋对象应道。他的手背攀附着梅林不熟悉的颜色。铁器的铅灰色。你的手套呢？吉尔伽美什问。<br/>咖啡洒了。对方轻描淡写。右臂圈过半个身子，在背后把活动室的门带上了。</p><p>那好像是Gilgamesh的另一个秘密，藏在贴合指形的布料下很久，终于在那天露出冰山一角。更详细的东西梅林无从得知——Gilgamesh大概也不会说。正合梅林的意。他身上有种奇妙的克制与隐忍，同样是梅林渴望多看几回的、中意的部分。</p><p>梅林很快见到吉尔伽美什第二次。比他年级稍小的青年步履匆匆，风一般地过去了。医务室。他眯着眼睛确认方向，出于好奇心，轻手轻脚，尾随到房间门口。随手虚掩的房门给了他悄悄推开门缝的可乘之机。吉尔伽美什在床头坐下，铁架床不堪重负地发出惨叫，将昏睡的病人惊醒了。<br/>一只手从雪白的被褥里抬起来。套着金属的掌背。冰冷、汗湿、粘腻，比身下的床单更苍白，在吉尔伽美什的面颊上划过一下，传达给偷窥者一阵难以言喻的麻痒与悸动，电击的触感到四肢末端。他本能地感到这并不是普通的兄弟间会有的交流，而是更隐秘的、更见不得光的东西。<br/>你活该。他辨认吉尔伽美什的口型。青年态度不善，看不出刚刚的匆忙。Gilgamesh发出嗤笑，低声说了些什么。梅林看着他——嘴唇淡薄，神态冷淡，眼睛与面颊常带着的病态的红似乎也并非暖色。<br/>值得探究的矛盾集合体。梅林想。没由来地，他感到寒冷。静水底部的石子裸露，连同那些本该藏在夜里、躲在黯淡中的物件。一缕砂金的绸缎散落在枕头上，被另一只手捞起来。吉尔伽美什粗暴地把他拉起来。梅林的视角只能望见耸立的肩胛骨，线条与笔迹同样苍劲的后背。吉尔伽美什咬住兄长的嘴唇，手指穿插在他麦子般的短发间。<br/>病人挣扎起来——白费力气，毫无用处。他被按在墙上，被迫承受这个过于激烈、不合时宜的吻。吉尔伽美什的手灵巧地从宽松的衣服下摆探进去。他膝盖不住颤抖，腰应激般反张，发出一声低微的呜咽，凌乱的呼吸间夹杂几句咒骂。吉尔伽美什将他左肩碍事的衣物拉拽到手臂，咬住对方柔软的侧颈。犬齿研磨数次，扎出血丝。<br/>带毒的花卉，危险的美丽之物。梅林大脑混沌，手指扣住门缝，指甲用力得发白。呼吸不知何时已经粗重到无法隐藏的程度。屋内的人不可能一无所觉。<br/>吉尔伽美什抬头，将金发的青年压向自己怀中，手指漫不经心地在对方胸前拂弄，逼出破碎的呻吟。相同的赤色攫住梅林，不带任何感情地审视他。<br/>然而梅林安布罗修斯却已经不在那里。只在消失以先，他无声地带上了门。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>